buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Macklyn Warlow
Name: Macklyn Warlow Aliases: Ben Flynn Status: Banished Species: Faerie-Vampire Hybrid Sexuality: Bisexual Family: Sire Lilith Residence: Dark Realm History Macklyn Warlow was born in 3,532 BCE, part of a noble faerie family. In 3500 BCE, the vampire Lilith encountered Warlow and, intoxicated by his blood, raped him and sired him. She firmly believed that he had been sent to her by God to save the vampire race. Four years later, Warlow returned to the Fae village he had been born in and -- unable to control himself -- slaughtered almost all who lived there, save Niall Brigant. Guilt-stricken, Warlow sought out Lilith and collapsed the ceiling of the cave in which she was hiding from the sun. Exposed to the light, Lilith was destroyed. Warlow spent thousands of years seeking a way to atone for the murder of his village and to control his violent, vampiric instincts. To that end, he eventually located one of Niall Brigant's descendants and made a contract -- promising that the next female descendant with Fae-gifts would be given to Warlow as a bride. He intended to create another Faepire and the two could live together, sustaining each other with their Faerie blood. When Sookie Stackhouse began to show telepathic gifts, Warlow sought to collect his due. Her parents, terrified, planned to kill her. Warlow intervened, and killed Sookie's parents, but was banished to the Dark Realm by Claudine before he could take Sookie. Powers & Abilities Being an impossibly old vampire, Warlow has the abilities of most vampires but at a greater degree. He also possesses many Faerie abilities and does not have many weaknesses common to vampires. *Super Strength - Warlow has incredibly physical strength. *Vampire Face - due to his Fae blood, when Warlow "vamps out", his face does not change and only his fangs emerge. *Super Agility - Warlow has agility surpassing almost any creature on Earth. *Super Speed - Warlow can move at speeds virtually impossible for the average human to see. *Heightened Senses - all five of Warlow's senses are remarkably perceptive. *Supernatural Perception - Warlow can see ghosts and other supernatural beings that ordinary humans could not perceive. *Regeneration - Warlow heals rapidly from wounds. *Invulnerability - Warlow is incredibly difficult to wound. *Immunity - Warlow is immune to many of the weaknesses that effect other vampires -- such as silver and holy symbols. He also does not require an invitation to enter a home. *Glamour - Warlow is able to hypnotize even the most willful of humans. *Vampire Blood - the effects of drinking Warlow's blood are remarkably potent, and can even temporarily grant other vampires imperviousness to the sun. *Daywalking - Warlow is able to stand in direct sunlight without any ill effects. *Telekinesis - Warlow is capable of reading and projecting thoughts. *Dimension Walking - Warlow is able to move between Earth and Fae Dimensions, although his ability to do this is not as precise as many full-blooded Faeries. *Photokinesis - Warlow is able to produce and manipulate destructive blasts of light energy. He is much more adept at this ability than many Faeries. *Flight - Warlow is able to fly. Weaknesses *Wooden Stakes - a wooden stake directly to the heart is able to kill Warlow, however it must be very large or a mystically potent variety of wood. *Faerie Light - Warlow is able to restrained by Faerie magic. Sources Macklyn Warlow is a character taken from True Blood. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Fae Characters Category:True Blood Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Lilithian Vampires